


Distraction

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Muldoon tries not to get distracted by Silver. Meanwhile Silver needs a distraction.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Black Sails Rare Pair Appreciation Week 2019

It isn’t Muldoon who makes the first move. Possibly because it’s taken him a a little while to get over the atrocious way Silver cooked that pig, and he keeps a leery eye on anything that comes out of the galley for a while. That’s just smart thinking, that is. He has no desire to die from getting poisoned.

Possibly it’s because Silver’s trying so hard to fit in with the men and Muldoon doesn’t feel inclined to do him any favors at the moment. Again, that could be to do with his grudge about the pig. Or it could be because Muldoon’s used to seeing men like Silver get what they want, while men like himself have to be satisfied with what they can get.

Or possibly it’s because Muldoon is simply used to being rejected and doesn’t care to have that happen again. Not this time, not with this man.

Regardless of the many possible reasons, it’s Silver who joins him first at the tavern. Silver who suggests they have a drink, Silver who sits a little too close when they have their drinks and move to a nearby table. It’s Silver whose hand drifts carelessly over Muldoon’s knee in a manner that could be interpreted as a mere accident. Until it happens a second time. Even then Muldoon is inclined to believe he’s imagining things. He’s imagined things before. Occasionally during the day, but more regularly at night, in his bunk.

The third time it happens Muldoon says, “If you move it a little higher, you might be more successful.” He credits the drink to giving him the courage to speak. Now Silver will take his hand away and fuck right off and Muldoon will be able to finish his drink in peace. At least that’s what Muldoon assumes will happen.

Silver raises an eyebrow. “Might I?” His hand wanders further up Muldoon’s thigh, and then still further.

Muldoon takes a large sip of his drink, now more than a little bemused by what’s happening here. He’d thought…well, he’d not thought that Silver would take any notice of him and yet here they are, sharing a drink and Silver’s hand on his cock.

It feels nice. That’s not the thought Muldoon would have thought he’d be thinking if a man he fancied came over to him and put his hand on him, but it does, and he is. He likes the weight of Silver’s hand just sitting there, and then because Muldoon is only human after all, his cock decides it likes this very much indeed.

“Thought you had errands to run for the captain.” Muldoon says for need of saying something. He can’t just sit in silence here, until Silver notices just how aroused he’s truly becoming. At least, he could, but he’s not sure he should. What would happen if he did though? What did Silver even intend by starting this little game?

“They can wait.” Silver says blandly, and then his fingers give a little squeeze and Muldoon bites back an embarrassing moan. “Not sure you can though.”

“You’d be surprised.” Muldoon says, then wants to snatch the words back. What the fuck is he doing? He doesn’t want to taunt Silver. He’s not sure what he wants here, except he doesn’t want Silver to stop touching him. He knows that much.

“All right then.” Silver says. He takes a sip of his drink and looks around the room. His hand is still on Muldoon’s cock and Muldoon hopes against hope this isn’t going to end there.

“Well, if you prefer not to wait…there’s an alley out back.” Silver’s hand moves away. He takes a final sip of his drink and leaves it on the table.

* * *

Muldoon lets him get three steps ahead before he follows. He feels that’s always how Silver is, with everyone, not entirely present in the moment, always thinking of what’s coming next, what’s the next step that needs to be taken. Whether it’s out of self-preservation or a desire to simply stay ahead of others, Muldoon couldn’t say.

He’s still thinking about it though as Silver presses him up against the wooden fence out back of the tavern, sliding a hand down his breeches.

Silver’s mouth is warm on his skin he mouths his way down Muldoon’s neck. Muldoon bites back a moan as he stares up at the sky. This definitely doesn’t constitute as an errand for Flint. Silver’s hand knows exactly what to do and for a brief moment Muldoon thinks on how this too is part of Silver’s expertise. Of course, he knows what to do, of course he knows just what Muldoon wants. Of course he is touching Muldoon just as he wants, as he needs, to be touched.

Then he looks at Silver and finds Silver looking right back at him, with eyes as bright as heaven. And then Muldoon doesn’t care about the why of it, or whether Silver is playing a game or plotting anything at all. It’s enough that Silver is touching him. And when Silver finally kisses him, his lips hungrily on Muldoon’s hopeful mouth, Muldoon knows he has to be dreaming.

The sun is too hot for it to be a dream. That’s the only thing he can think of as he comes. That means it has to be real.

* * *

~ 

Afterwards Silver wipes his hand on his breeches and grins at him lazily. 

Muldoon still doesn’t know what to make of this, of the way Silver’s looking at him now. “What was that about?”

Silver gives a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I needed a distraction.” He stretches his shoulder a little, as though he’s worked out an ache that was bothering him.

“Oh? And I looked like a good one?” Muldoon knows he should be offended, angry even at this, and maybe he will be later. For now he can’t bring himself to care. In those moments together, Silver had been there. Silver had seen him.

This time when Silver leans in and kisses Muldoon, Muldoon knows full well he’s not dreaming.


End file.
